


I'll Never Make Enough For My Soul

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Ready For War [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam accompanies Theo and crew to California's biggest music festival.OrWarChella





	I'll Never Make Enough For My Soul

 

Liam stretches his arms above his head and looks around the small living room and then over at its other occupant.  The human is playing some sort of fighting game on his phone. Clash Royale from the sound of it.   
  
"So, Theo didn't really explain how he became your DJ."  Liam pries, shoving a handful of miniature chocolate candies into his mouth.   
  
"Aren't you allergic to that?"  Vince smirks in response without looking up.  Liam looks at him confused. "Part dog or some shit?"   
  
"Ah."  Liam narrows his eyes and nods as Vince’s game makes a triumphant sound.  "It all makes sense now. You're a Stiles."   
  
"What the hell is a Stiles?"  Vince grimaces, grabbing a handful of shelled candies for himself and locking eyes with Liam, throwing the candy in his mouth and chewing them loudly.  An intentionally obnoxious action that just  _ screams _ ‘Stiles.’   
  
"Theo's childhood friend.  And my packmate. And a complete asshole."  Liam levels the man with a pointed stare.   
  
"Watch it, bruh."  Vince winks with a straight face.  "I know things about you. I am an influential, powerful, kind-of-rich, slightly-famous person.  You saw my commercial, right? I was in a commercial. And my music is in like 50 commercials. I could ruin you."   
  
"Yeah, well, that's not real intimidating considering my roommate says you like to be called 'Papi.'"  Liam arches a brow in challenge and shrugs, trying not to show how nervous he is that bringing Nolan up is crossing a line.  He looks around casually as if trying to locate where the youngest member of their entourage disappeared to.   
  
The rapper's eyes fly open and he coughs.   
  
"Well, fuck." Vince sighs, impressed.  Then, he laughs loud and warm, popping more candies into his mouth.  He smiles and nods in concession. “What if I do.”

 

“Also, your DJ gets recognized in public more than you do, and there aren't even any pictures on the internet of his eyes.  Obviously.” Liam snickers.

 

“Damn pretty white boys.  Think you're sooooo cool just because you turn into a dog once in a while.”  Vince grumbles and looks toward the backyard, where the bulk of the party is going on.  Liam follows his gaze, takes in the infectious mirth of the crowd outside. He sees a few people lounging near the pool around an old guy with a guitar and others were playing quarters on a fold out table.  Some people are gathering around the grill, beers in hand while Vince's cousin prepares racks of ribs. Most everyone is unrecognizable to Liam, but that isn't surprising. Liam doesn't go online much other than casual video games.  He's been told many times how out of touch with pop culture he is. Without Nolan, he’d be completely clueless.   
  
"You know who's house we're at, right?"  Vince says suddenly, drawing Liam's attention back to him.  When Liam doesn't answer, he points toward the kitchen, where Theo is walking in from the backyard with a man who looks very familiar.  "It's his. You'd probably know him as Kendrick Lamar."   
  
The two men in the kitchen turn toward the couch where Vince is sprawled out.  The human grins at them, wagging his fingers.   
  
They're far enough away, and Vince was speaking so low, that just from the way he turned in tandem with Theo, Liam has no doubt the famous man has supernatural hearing.  Liam stares on as Theo herds the host toward them.   
  
"Kenny, guess who this is."  Vince coos teasingly, shoving a thumb in Liam's direction.  Liam rolls his eyes and stands, extending a hand to Kendrick.   
  
"I'm Liam, thanks for having me over."  Liam smiles politely, his usual goofy as the rapper takes his hand with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Oh.  Oh, your names..." Kendrick turns his mouth down at the corners as he continues shaking Liam's hand but turns his head slowly, dramatically toward Theo, and Liam suddenly has a distinct feeling of Deja Vu. "His names..."   
  
"His name is Liam." Theo grits out through clenched teeth.  He stands tall and rigid, but not tense, arms crossed, blacked out wayfarers in place as usual.  Liam can tell he's at ease, at home even, with these men, enough so that their teasing doesn't get much of a rise out of him.   
  
"Oh, well then."  The famous rapper drops his hand finally and instead throws an arm around his shoulders, winking at him and flashing yellow eyes at him briefly.  "It's so nice to finally meet you, Liiiiam."   
  
"You too."  Liam doesn't flash his eyes back, not feeling threatened, but arches an eyebrow at Theo instead before looking at Vince.  "Hey, is he always creepy like this?"   
  
"Oh yeah."  Vince nods, and Kendrick squeezes his shoulders while humming an affirmative as well.   
  
"Liam, I don't feel like you've been properly introduced to everyone-"  Kendrick starts guiding him to the sliding door to the backyard.   
  
"Kenny."  Theo growls in warning, making Vince laugh and cover his mouth with a fist.   
  
"Chill.  Don't worry, T."  Kendrick waves him off and continues walking Liam outside.  Liam looks over his shoulder and swears he sees Theo's eyes roll behind the black lenses.  "Everyone's gonna looove meeting Liam. Right, man?"

 

“I have a feeling that's probably out of my control.”  Liam speaks low, knowing Kendrick will hear anyway. He shrugs nervously as the approach the group of people by the grill, the friendly grin from his companion growing even wider.   
  
*****

 

“That was insane.”  Liam laughs, bouncing in his seat.  The werewolf's pulse continues thumping even minutes after they leave the party.  He’s excited in a way he hasn't been in a while. Surprise and joy seeping from his pores at the enthusiasm of Theo’s circle of friends upon meeting him.  Also, there was the complete thrill from meeting James Blake and Jameela Jamil.

 

_ The Good Place is Liam and his parents’ absolute favorite show. _

 

“Shut the fuck up.”  Vince groans from the back of the van where he’s sprawled out for a nap.  “Y’all have super strength extra dog hearing or whatever. Use it.”

 

“He lives on power naps.”  Theo loudly stage whispers to his boyfriend, reaching across the bench seat to grab his boyfriend's hand.

 

“I am not a motherfucking creature of the night like you guys.  In order to keep up, I need naps.” Vince huffs and shuffles around on his seat as Theo, Liam and the other three passengers of the van chuckle.  “If you guys wanted to continue the party you should've rode in the bus.”

 

“Why didn't you ride on the bus?”  Liam asks, twisting around and peering over the backseat as he scoots closer to Theo. “Don't those things have beds?”

 

“Bruh, ain't nobody sleeping with the racket they're probably making in there.”  Vince laughs bitterly. “It's all well and fine for them to go hard this early, because they're taking this van going home right after like responsible adults.  My irresponsible ass, however, is staying with y’all and partying for three days straight. So, if you have any empathy, please shut the fuck up while I take a nap.”

 

Liam coughs to cover up a laugh and buries his head in Theo’s neck.  He feels Theo press his cheek into Liam’s hair before sighing contentedly.  Windmills fly past their vision as they try to relax and wait out the short drive to the desert.

 

Theo had been in home for two weeks, but with Liam finishing up some big papers for school, Theo had been burying himself in taking care of all the things that had gone neglected while on tour.  He even went back to Beacon Hills to stay with the Geyer's for a few days, helping David around the house and reconnecting with Jenna, who was more than thrilled to have him back in their life. He’d spent time with the local members of the McCall pack over the holidays, but being there without Liam was important.  It made Theo come out from behind his shield of an image and connect with the people who were going to be a large part of the rest of his life.

 

As long as Liam is okay with that.

 

“Thanks for coming, Li.”  Theo speaks softly in the mostly quiet van, more to himself than anything.  He takes a deep breath and Liam can feel his pulse thump slow and content beneath his skin.  Liam cranes his neck to place a kiss where the chimera’s pulse is strongest and he can practically hear the smile stretch across Theo’s face.  “I love you so much, Li, I'm so glad you're here. I know it’s not your thing, but-”

 

“Theo.”  Liam hisses out on a laugh.  “Not only is this a chance of a lifetime that literally anyone my age would kill for, but I would go anywhere just to be with you.  I mean, yeah it’s been a crazy few months, but  _ you’re _ crazy if you think I’m not happy.  I'm so happy, Theo. I’m just  **_so_ ** happy that you come home to me no matter how far away you go on tour.  I’m happy that you want me there any time I can get away for a few days.  I'm just fucking happy. This is absolutely my thing, because  **_you're_ ** my thing, Theo.”

 

Theo's pulse rises slightly under Liam's lips when he places another kiss right where the first was, but before he can respond, the two supernatural young men hear a sniffle from the driver’s seat.

 

“Danny, are you…”  Joey Fatts turns and opens and eye, from where he's trying to nap in the passenger seat.  Theo, Liam, and the other two guys from the cutthroat crew look up to Joey Fatts and his brother Danny, who's clearly sniffling while driving.  “Danny, why are you fucking crying?”

 

“It's just so beautiful.  The white boys.” Danny sniffles again, letting out a genuine sob as his deep, raspy voice trembles.  “They're so in love.”

 

The van goes silent as everyone but the sleeping Vince stares in confusion between the couple and the driver.

 

“Oh man!”  Theo wheezes, trying not to laugh too loud for Vince’s sake, and low enough that the others probably can't make out the words either.  “I forgot Danny’s a werelion. That's a thing by the way, like it's a real honest-to-god thing that happens. And apparently they're super emotional.”

 

“Shut  _ uuuppp _ .”  Danny sobs loudly, to the confusion of the non-weres in the van.

 

Liam buries his face in Theo’s neck as he flushes with embarrassment at someone having heard his sappy speech.  Theo just hugs him tighter.

 

“Yes, please.”  Vince growls. “For the love of God, shut up.”

 

“It’s pointless, bruh.”  Joey Fatts sighs from the front seat.  “We’re there anyway.”

 

Liam lifts his head and looks out the window, expecting more of the same windmill farms they'd been driving past for the past 20 minutes.  He scoots up in his seat, jaw dropping in awe as he sees them approaching a small city-like camp in the middle of the desert. He watches the balloon arches and flag trains grow closer.  The Ferris Wheel comes into focus he follows the line of white tents that goes on for what seems like miles.

 

The sun is high above the mountains in the distance and Liam absently wonders when his life became a movie.

 

A movie about rap stars and legendary hipster music festivals.

 

“You sure you don't wanna just leave tonight after the set babe?”  Theo whispers in his ear, an anxiousness to his voice that proves that even with Liam’s placating words, the chimera is still worried.  “Nolan, Mason and Corey won't mind, they already have their passes. They're all set up with anything they could need. We don't have to stay.”

 

Liam doesn't respond, just grips Theo’s hand tighter as they get in the artist bus line and he swears he sees people on stilts in the distance.  

 

“Gonna be a wild few days, boys.”  Vince smiles from where he's sitting up in the back seat.  He scrubs at his face tiredly. “God damn wiiiiild.”


End file.
